


Tabaco.

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fundation AU, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: «Unos tienen futuros excepcionales, otros no...»Reafirmaba ese pensamiento con el escenario que se le presentaba, y no dejaba de pensar lo injusto que podía ser el mundo.Sin embargo, se consolaba con su habitual pensamiento que nunca erraba: una gran esperanza se levantaría a consecuencia de esta devastación.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 1





	Tabaco.

Komaeda detestaba los cigarros.

Eran anti-higiénicos, pudrían en más de un sentido el cuerpo y mataban por dentro, lentamente, como la desesperación. No obstante, el albino los odiaba más que nada por ser lo que más recordara de él... No, eso. Esa cosa. Jamás podría considerar una persona a alguien que disfrutaba de extinguir vidas, un ladrón de futuros que destruía el corazón de los seres queridos de sus víctimas. Un ser atroz que repartía dolor y angustia.

Su memoria reconstruía la silueta del asesino que lo secuestró con el humo del tabaco, volvían las sensaciones de tener atadas con una soga los brazos y piernas, el sabor de comida para perros con la que era alimentado por ese desperdicio de oxígeno, tratado como un animal y no como una persona. Solo para eventualmente ser arrojado como si fuera una basura.

"Gastaré el menor dinero posible para mantenerte vivo, tú eres el que me hará enriquecer..." Las palabras de ese sujeto apestaban, impregnadas de repugnante nicotina, no cabía duda de que su alma se encontraba podrida, las manos de ese asesino en su cuello eran como garras amarillas y oxidadas enterrándose en su piel de nieve, el tacto lo contaminaba y hería.

«A-Ayuda...»

Komaeda deseaba respirar aire fresco, los ojos le ardían de tanto polvo y suciedad que colmaban el ambiente, anhelaba la luz solar... Se había cansado de la oscuridad que la habitación le propinaba. Quería salir, ser libre de las pezuñas de ese asesino y de su suerte. Ya no más humo generado del tabaco obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias. Aquello le ayudó a recuperar la consciencia al percatarse que ahora sentía una distinta esencia.

Era un humo diferente.

Empezó a abrir los ojos, percibiendo su cuerpo bastante pesado y frio y no sólo por la lúgubre experiencia que le trajeron sus recuerdos. Existía otro motivo; sus músculos cansados a causa de una actividad física intensa y pesada, había corrido y gritado para que su voz alcanzara a muchas personas, buscando salvarlas del fuego, las explosiones y escombros que amenazaban con aplastarlos. Aguantó las lágrimas que se le enredaban como lazos con púas en la garganta al observar la sangre sobre el suelo y cadáveres incendiándose al igual que el fatídico accidente en el avión.

«Unos tienen futuros excepcionales, otros no...»

Reafirmaba ese pensamiento con el escenario que se le presentaba, y no dejaba de pensar lo injusto que podía ser el mundo. Desde pequeño, aprendió que no debía dormir en sueños que no se cumplirían, pero jamás se rendiría ante la desesperación. Si estaba a su alcance impedir que la crueldad del mundo generase más víctimas, lo haría. Salvaría a los sobrevivientes y protegería sus futuros de la misma forma en que Hinata les dio uno a toda su clase y a él.

Se sacó su chaqueta y con la fuerza que le proporcionaba su prótesis, la rompió en pedazos suficientemente competentes para que, una vez humedecidos, ayudaran a resistir el humo. Usando su mano metálica, rompió el vidrio de la maquina de bebidas minerales que se ubicaba en la zona y tomando un par de botellas, mojó los retazos de tela. Prosiguió a entregarlos a las personas, guiándolas a una salida y al asegurarse que un grupo estaba a salvo, se adentraba de nuevo para buscar más.

Para sanar al mundo de los daños que provocaron como 'Desesperación Definitiva', ocultaron sus verdaderas identidades; reemplazaron sus nombres y apariencia originales por unas falsas, no podían ser ellos si anhelaban ayudar, el mundo entero era su enemigo. La gente no duraría en eliminarlos si descubrieran sus verdaderas caras. Era complicado, pero lidiaban con esa situación. Lo más importante era que se encontraban con vida, adquieron una segunda oportunidad y la aprovecharían al máximo.

No obstante, la desesperación continuaba, aún existían seguidores de Enoshima que ocasionaban caos y ellos como la división quince, su función era capturarlos. En medio de una misión de entregar suministros a un refugio de personas, sitio donde habían estado ayudando durante doce meses, uno de esos grupos maliciosos les tendió una trampa al colocar bombas. Sus compañeros de clase —en realidad, también sus amigos, solo que le era un poco complicado aún asimilarlo— ayudaron a la gente a escapar, rescatándola de los daños de las explosiones.

Una vez solo, acabando de encontrar y salvar a los sobrevivientes, vio las grandes flamas llenando el entorno; regresó al almacén viejo, la música tétrica invadiendo sus tímpanos, no poseía ninguna cinta cubriendo su boca y aun así, era incapaz de producir palabras, solo podía toser. Sus rodillas aterrizaron con brusquedad sobre el suelo, el aire caliente le lastimaban los pulmones, un sonido crujiente alcanzó sus oídos y volteó para ubicar el origen. Ahora, pedazos enormes del techo caerían sobre él en lugar de una lanza. En medio de la neblina, escuchó la voz de Hajime gritar su nombre antes de perder el conocimiento.

Al abrir los ojos, su visión era borrosa y detectó suspiros de alivio. Visualizó un techo blanco al igual que las paredes constituidas de metal y el aroma a analgésicos llegó a su nariz.

—¡Nagito-san! —el primer rostro que miró fue el de Sonia, las lágrimas cayeron en sus mejillas y lo abrazó con cuidado.

—¡Me preocupaste, idiota! —habló Kuzuryuu, cubriendo su ojo con una de sus manos, indicando que secaba algunas lágrimas que fluyeron.

Pestañeó confundido, su visión se hizo más nítida, notando que sus manos y piernas estaban envueltas en vendas, una gasa reposaba en su mejilla derecha, sostenida por cintas adhesivas médicas. Sus extremidades yacían adoloridas y respirar le costaba un poco debido a la exposición de aire caliente que sufrieron sus pulmones, pero era manejable.

Aún así, en verdad creyó que moriría al ver que casi un piso entero se derrumbaba sobre él. Era un milagro que estuviera vivo. La princesa lo soltó y al hacerlo, miró su propio cuerpo, percatándose que vestía la chaqueta negra de Hinata y que debió haber sido salvado por él, aquello explicaría por completo su supervivencia.

—A-Ahora que está bien... ¿no deberíamos decirle a Hajime-san? —cuestionó Sonia.

—S-Se supone que Munakata-san estaba tratando de calmarlo...—informó Souda.

—Pero... No han vuelto, ya han pasado diez minutos. —comentó Mahiru apretando uno de sus largos mechones rojizos, dejó crecer su cabellera para su nueva identidad. Hiyoko y ella solían peinarse juntas, la bailarina abandonó su cabello rubio por uno castaño claro.

Nagito al mirar las muecas ensombrecidas y temerosas de sus compañeros, percibió al instante que algo no andaba bien. Para nada bien.

—¿Dónde están? —cuestionó Komaeda, irguiéndose lentamente, el dolor era tolerable.

—Debes reposar, Nagito —pidió el mafioso—. No estás en condiciones. —y el albino ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—Quiero verlo... Y no puedo quedarme quieto si algo malo está ocurriendo. —terminó levantándose y caminando en dirección a la salida.

—Sólo ve con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —acondicionó Fuyuhiko, Nagito asintió.

Con pasos temblorosos, salió de la ambulancia y miró el panorama desolador; llovía y aquello ayudaba a menguar las flamas que devoraba los edificios, varias secciones de esa zona urbana yacían destrozadas, los bomberos realizaban su mejor esfuerzo, agradecidos por la condición climática. Komaeda los acompañó en su alegría pero fue momentáneo, debía buscar a Hinata. La preocupación creciendo y extendiéndose por sus extremidades, impulsándolo a correr.

Era cauteloso con sus pasos debido a la humedad del suelo, no era momento para tropezarse. E incluso si lo hiciera, una lesión no le impediría encontrar a Hajime. Siguió deslizando su mirada por el entorno, el corazón se le estrujaba al mirar a la gente herida y edificios que habían sido reconstruidos, regresaban a ser reducidos en escombros. Sin embargo, se consolaba con su habitual pensamiento que nunca erraba.

Una gran esperanza se levantaría a consecuencia de esta devastación.

Logró visualizar un cuerpo familiar y se encaminó a él.

—¡Munakata-san! —verificó que respiraba sin complicaciones y suspiró con alivió, sólo que estaba inconsciente por algún motivo que Nagito no reconocía, tampoco poseía magulladuras. Detectó un sonido de constantes golpes y quejidos de dolor, al contemplar el origen se quedó helado.

—H-Hinata-kun... —susurró, soltando jadeos de cansancio y sorpresa, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Cuatro cuerpos yacían sobre el suelo cerca de él, debían ser los responsables del atentado, el albino tragó saliva, tenso.

—¡Hinata-kun! —exclamó, mas el aludido continuó ahogado en la ira. Completamente, enfocado en triturar al líder de quienes generaron el caos. Komaeda se percató que el resto de integrantes seguían vivos, pero heridos de gravedad con los simples puños del castaño.

Su poder era increíble.

Hinata era como una tormenta que con sus truenos y relámpagos destruiría todo a su paso hasta descargarse por completo. La furia que lo dominaba era equiparable a un huracán de categoría cinco. Sus nudillos poseían varios rasguños de chocar sin descanso contra los cuerpos de esos sujetos. A ese paso, Hinata mataría al lider de esa tragedia y eso lo convertiría en... En... En tabaco.

No lo permitiría.

—¡Hajime-kun! —gritó con más fuerza y aceleró su andar, comprendía su condición; su esfuerzo y el de sus compañeros durante un año entero se veía destrozado por ese grupo de personas que con tan solo continuar con los ideales de Enoshima, provocaron este desastre.

También, muchas vidas inocentes se perdieron.

—¡Hajime! —le llamó sin menguar el volumen de su voz y sin importarle que le dolieran los pies de tanto correr, siguió avanzando. El castaño agarraba por el cuello al sujeto con solo una mano, estrangulándolo cada vez más.

—¡HAJIME! —gritó una vez más, al fin llegando a su lado y abrazándolo sin dudar. El puñetazo que iba a dirigirse a la cara del hombre ensangrentado e inconsciente, se detuvo a medio camino.

—Détente...—suplicó un tembloroso Komaeda, Hinata se quedo estático—. Ya, ya es suficiente. —el albino lo apretó con más fuerza.

Y la tormenta se convirtió en un dia lluvioso que otorgan gotas frías y cálidas por igual. El cuerpo del líder cayó al suelo, Komaeda se alivió al notar que aún respiraba, no quería que muriera, deseaba que él y su grupo pagaran por sus actos. Quizás su suerte los habría protegido, antes no solía funcionar así, pero era probable que la influencia de la de Hinata, la cambiará un poco. Ya no era un 'talento' que parecía orquestado por la diosa Némesis. Aún así, en realidad al quien protegió fue al castaño, evitando que la borgoña lo manchara de forma permanente.

—N-Nagito... Y-yo... — Hinata se giró hacia Komaeda, ambos mirándose atentamente; uno afligido y otro aliviado. El albino ya adivinaba lo que diría Hinata.

—No es tu culpa —setenció, hay dolor pero también fortaleza en su voz—. No eres un dios, ¿de acuerdo? Ni mucho menos un mounstro, eres un humano, y eso está bien. Está bien.

Sin titubeo, tomó las morenas manos heridas y manchadas de sangre, percibiendo el tenue temblor de Hinata ante su acción, el afortunado supuso que al castaño no quería que lo tocase estando en esas condiciones. Sin embargo, Nagito quería hacerle saber que no era un problema; se trataba de una suciedad efímera, no una permanente. Las manos de Hajime habían ayudado a innumerables personas, curado heridas tanto de personas y animales, preparado deliciosos platillos, prestando sus habilidades en cirugías e incluso ayudando a mujeres dar a luz. A pesar que los hospitales aún le incomodaban y hasta asustaban, Hinata se tragaba ese malestar con tal de ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba.

Esa amabilidad y valentia, eran unas de las tantas cosas que lo hicieron enamorarse de Hinata.

Sus manos que repartían esperanza y vida...

Y también eran las responsables en hacerlo sentir valioso, protegido y... Amado.

—Son cosas que pasan y... Sólo tenemos que levantarnos y seguir. —No seria sencillo; el mundo era complicado, Komaeda lo sabia mejor que nadie. Y justo por esa razón, estaría ahí para Hajime. Juntos, superarían cualquier adversidad. Creía en él... Y aprendió a también creer en sí mismo.

El huracán se transforma en una pequeña llovizna de verano. Hinata necesitaba oír a alguien decirle que la culpa no ayudaba en lo más mínimo y que debía despejarse. Ahí era donde Komaeda aparecía, convirtiéndose en un ser superior capaz de controlar su clima tempestuoso de emociones y empapar de serenidad a Hajime.

Las manos del castaño limpiándose con las gotas de la llovizna tenue y purificándose por el tacto de Nagito.

—Vamos a casa. —Komaeda pronunció, estremeciendo a Hinata, un brillo cálido atravesó sus orbes heterocromaticos.

No faltaba el día en donde el castaño llegaría al cuarto que compartía con el albino y mirase a todas partes para confirmar que Komaeda estaba cerca. Y el pecho se le llenaba de júbilo y alivio cuando lo observaba caminar hacia él con su sonrisa de ángel y su aura de armonia e irises azules, siempre terminaba abrazándolo.

—Vamos a casa, Hajime-kun.—repitió Komaeda aún sonriendo, juntando sus frentes; los vestigios de amargura y tristeza abandonaban a Hinata.

En los atardeceres, el albino solía tomar siestas y Hinata discretamente se metía en sus sábanas, se regocijaba en su calidez de primavera y le encantaba enredar los dedos en su cabello de algodón de azúcar. El resultado de la mezcla de Hinata Hajime y Kamukura Izuru, era una existencia consentida y amada por Komaeda Nagito, a ellos le gustaban ser su despertador y el afortunado en lugar de golpearlos en la cabeza por interrumpir su sueño, les obsequiaba una preciosa sonrisa como quien ama con sinceridad y pureza.

«Vamos a casa.» las palabras cálidas de Komaeda hacen eco en su mente y el mundo se silenció, las gotas de lluvia quedan suspendidas en el aire.

En las madrugadas, la cabeza a veces le dolía tanto al punto de creerla estallar, sintiendo las ojos filosos de sus crímenes mirándolo de forma amenazante y rencorosa. La culpa y el dolor lo ahorcan y en esos instantes, para Hajime solo existía oscuridad, desesperación y más oscuridad. Y justo ahí, la voz de Komaeda lo alcanzaba como rayos solares filtrándose en un día nublado y Hinata recordaba que era gracias al albino que recibía calma y alivio en su marca de culpable, sus cadenas rompiéndose lentamente.

En realidad, gran parte que desencadenó su locura y furia, llevándolo a casi masacrar a golpes a ese grupo aún seguidor de Junko, fue haber visto la sangre salpicar el cuerpo lastimado del afortunado, las heridas abriendole su piel de lirio; ese panorama le arrebataría la cordura sin excepción.

Hinata planeó desconectarse de la realidad mientras solo se concentraba en el calor de Nagito y en los latidos de su corazón que eran la melodía que lo llenaba de calma y alegría —también de vida— era la señal de que el albino estaba vivo y... A su lado.

Un llanto lo interrumpió.

Una vida más que sobrevivió a esa catástrofe.

Hinata se separó de Komaeda y éste lo entendió al instante, compartiendo una mirada determinada, asintieron. El castaño miró en todas direcciones, ubicando en una de ellas a Nekomaru y Akane.

—¡Nidai, échame una mano! —exclamó Hajime, el entrenador asintió y empezó a correr hacia él. 

—¡Entendido!

—¡Ayudaré también! —Akane siguió a Nekomaru con entusiasmo, buscando ser más rápida que él.

Retiraron los fragmentos que amortiguaban el llanto y lo que encontraron debajo, sorprendió a los cuatro presentes.

Una bebé.

Komaeda se apresuró a dirigirse a la pequeña y la tomó en brazos, aliviándose por encontrarla sana y salva, no poseía heridas sólo chillaba por el susto y frio. El albino comenzó a tararear con suavidad para tranquilizarla y funcionó, la pequeña detuvo sus lloriqueos. Su floreciente cabello era castaño y ondulado, abrió sus ojitos que resultaron ser verde grisáceo, contemplándolo con curiosidad y pequeñas porciones de cariño.

Nagito le sonrió, la niña parpadeó y extendió sus bracitos en un intento de alcanzar sus esponjados mechones. Hajime miró la escena con atención y la imagen le otorgó calidez y comodidad a su alma. Extendió su mano hacía la niña y ésta atrapó con su manita el meñique de Hinata, éste último y Komaeda rieron con suavidad.

En medio de la desesperación, la esperanza se presentaría y ganaría al final, siempre creando un futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Si se preguntan quién es esa bebe... ¡Les presentó a mi hija KomaHina, Hinata Mirai! La cual voy a tratar de usar más seguido a partir de ahora ya que hizo su debut. Esta idea ya la tenia desde hace años, pero el tweet de Kodaka (padre del KomaHina y KamuKoma por excelencia) por el cumpleaños de Komaeda de este año, me inspiró demasiado y solté muchas referencias del mismo en este fic.
> 
> Y que sea un pensamiento (aunque parece más un dialogo con alguien *cof*Hinata*cof*) que tiene Post-DR3... ES ARTE PURO, HERMOSO. PERFECCIÓN. PUREZA. Porque muestra un gran desarrollo de personaje y me hace tan feliz (igual confirma muchas cosas de él y ahhhh, lloró de lo bello que es esto) quq 
> 
> También esta canción de P5R me inspiró bastante y la referencie igual /u\ Y quise profundizar en mi HC sobre el asesino que secuestró a Ko, y me encanta el detalle en Ultra Despair Girls acerca las palabras que le dedica a la Genocida. Les tiene profundo desprecio y rencor le tiene a los asesinos seriales. Y luego lo ponen matando y secuestrando gente -.- qué locura y estupidez. Komaeda jamás haría eso uwu


End file.
